User talk:Secretive13
If I have too many messages on my talk page (depends whether I'm on my Wii console or on a computer), I'll put them in my archive. See you later! Also, please DO NOT leave messages in my archives. They'll most likely be deleted. That is all. Um Hi. So hello. I'm Secretive13, but everyone on the Wiki calls me Secretive, Secret, or S-13. I joined since October 26,2009, and from this day on, I also have rollback status! I'm eventually a really nice person, but I can be real annoyed by some people (aka the trolls and Summer;no one else). So remember, if you want to talk to me about anything, just talk to me okay? Also, on my user page, I'm in love with *cars pass by and prevent people from hearing my crushes* You get it? So see ya later! (Also, please remember to sign your posts with your username and such. Or you could use a word bubble, in case you have one.) We're heroes! Niceness Chocolate~♥ }} Behind Closed Doors Sc.1 Trade Secrets of the West }} HEY AJ! Snowflake Awards Um...Hi Hello Um.... }} }} }} }} Shade of Night }} I like your page its cool and I like what you did to Ian guy!Jessica9316 02:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome.Let me tell you about myself, My name is Harley My Favorite colors: 'Black,Violet and pink '''Favoite MySims: '''Preston,Viloet and Clara '''Least favorite MySims: '''Summer,Ian and Roselyn Jessica9316 02:34, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool so, what do you talk about?Jessica9316 02:45, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Do you like Sims 3?Jessica9316 02:56, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I love it too! Isn't great! ' Jessica9316 03:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Could we finsh this conversation tomorrow my mom says:A 14 year girl shouldn't be up this late! Jessica9316 03:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Is your little sister annoying? Mine just got a omputer 2 times the size of mine and she getting on my nerves!!Jessica9316 00:24, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I think your really cool! Jessica9316 21:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello.... How old are you?Jessica9316 23:34, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Me too!Jessica9316 00:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) WTF! Okay.....cool.Jessica9316 00:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Shtuff DENIM JEANS ARE NOT BEANS i didn't chooz 2 b one....... haven't done my hw yet.}} :) summer must be destroyed that and the fact that she's a cheerleader...}} he looks like Vic Vector....sorta...}} she coulda told him it was "Dora, revenge of the one-eyed unicorn" or something. (don't tell anyone i said this, but that actually sounds pretty cool.) The Sims is really amusing. i like it, and so does everyone else. But i just wish more people played mysims, sometimes.}} }} I'm pretty sure it's earth day. happy earth day. :) }} }} }} Some could, I bet. Which is your favorite and why?}} .....Ok, that was freaky. If your hydrophobic, how do you take showers and baths? }} I've never been fond of hot or cold weather. What's your favorite season?}} Did you watch "HOP"? }} How was RIIIIIIIIIIIIIO-O-O-O-O-O? Hi I'm Torrie I seen you like all the same mysims as me. also you hate Summer & Beebee too! I just want to hit Summer with a shove!Peachie Girl 22:51, May 10, 2011 (UTC) DID THE OINTMENT WORKED OUT!? }} }} }} Birthday for EVERYONE! (Or at least you...) (Translate: Happy Birthday to you!) May your 15's be awesome as HECK! }}﻿ And you're welcome! }} You Were Vandalized Between Heaven and Hell, a Tear Drop Fell Whee }} }} Thanks! }} }} { }} You'd see them wearin' their bag-gees, Huarache sandals too... }} Secretive? This issue has made me so mad! I can't think of who else to tell! SInce you are the only user online, HELP ME NOW!!!!!!}} }} }}